youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
HeadbanginZombie
Jack Rose, better known online as HeadbanginZombie, is a English YouTuber mostly known for his gaming videos and entertaining commentary. History * Jack joined YouTube in August 2012. * On December 8, 2013, Jack uploaded his first video https://youtube.com/watch?v=GJpTZM8ReSI * On September 15, 2014, Jack uploaded his most viewed video https://youtube.com/watch?v=ypkx-tAPi2U Personal Life * Jack is currently living in England. Games Jack Has Played This list includes all of the games has played as of November 30, 2019. # Agar.io (Played once) # Amnesia: The Dark Descent (Played three times) # Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 # Chivalry: Medieval Warfare (Played twice) # Dead By Daylight # Eviebot (Played once) # Five Nights at Freddy's (Played once) # Five Nights at Freddy's: Multiplayer # Garry's Mod # Goat Simulator (Played once) # Heroes of the Storm (Played twice) # Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (Played four times) # Left 4 Dead 2 # Minecraft (Played five times) # Monstrum (Played three times) # Notes of Obsession (Played once) # Outlast # Overwatch # Rift (Played once) # Soma # Skyrim # Tom Clancy's The Division (Played once) # The Elder Scrolls Online (Played three times) # World of Warcraft (Played twice) # Mordhau # Hunt: Showdown # Call of Duty: Black Ops Upload Milestones * uploaded his 5th video on January 1, 2014 https://youtube.com/watch?v=gFFvt-cJzkc * uploaded his 10th video on April 9, 2014 https://youtube.com/watch?v=Tv8EISYUfiI * uploaded his 25th video on January 15, 2015 https://youtube.com/watch?v=isLxKHi77hw * uploaded his 50th video on September 7, 2015 https://youtube.com/watch?v=IDoh_PVrPjM * uploaded his 75th video on November 27, 2015 https://youtube.com/watch?v=K6GEMjEi93g * uploaded his 100th video on January 25, 2016 https://youtube.com/watch?v=453y4bcIxXc Quotes The Funniest/Strangest/Worst Things ever said Quotes * "Oh lovely" * "Oh Asians" * "I'm actually a tranny" * "I can taste your d*ck" * "Look f*cking straight boy" * "He's got one fit white mum" * "There's some f*cking Asians" * "Who f*cking touched me radio" * "Spread your legs upon his p*nis" * "The church of crippled by Asians" * "I'm gonna send out my little gay-uv" * "F*cking kill your mother, you're a sl*t" * "That guy had a d*ck the size of an SMG" * "When this gets sexual, i'm gonna get so horny" * "There's a giant p*nis, there's literally a giant p*nis" * "We can have sex together and have mutant babies" * "These 'hoodies' with the bling bling east side baby" * "He's in the doorway and he's looking for some babies" * "If Luke's the alien then we are mega mega wangholed" * "Every man deserves to lick his own d*ck here and there" * "Why did you come in the shower with me, you creepy turd" * "I am a beast, crawling through the marshes, with my c*ck hanging out" * "I need your p*nis, I need your p*nis, I need your p*nis, I need your p*nis" * "Some guy dropped on me like j*zz.. You know when the c*m falls right on your face" * "Next time that alien comes up right? I'm gonna make sure i sexually become active" Chivalry: The Funniest Moments Quotes * "Oh f*ck off" * "Oh f*cking hell" * "You're such a whore" * "Get knocked the f*ck out" * "I'm just dinging the dingers" * "Dan you're such a f*cking horse c*ck" * "Stick him in the anus under the bridge" * "He's actual w*nking testicles and i f*cking hate him because he's f*cking b*llsh*t" Chivalry Medieval Warfare: The Funniest & Craziest Moments Quotes * "F*ck off" * "Ooh lezbies" * "This is racism" * "F*cking MILF" * "I broke me eggs" * "Guys i'm on fire" * "Ooh bloody hell" * "Ooh bloody nora" * "Your arm came off" * "C*cky little b*stard" * "He's pre-ejaculated" * "You got f*cked up Jack" * "Go away you bonersaurus" * "We're getting proper juicy over here" * "I'm trying to re-gain health you little scrub" * "I'm going to be inducted into FaZe for this" * "Now you're stuck in a corner you little scrubberdubber" * "Come here you f*cking little overgrown b*stard, i'll f*ck your nan" Agar.io Quotes * "Japan you greedy bastard" * "I can fly with me two ballsacks" * "If anyone can eat eight balls it's me" * "Holy s**t his penis exploded in my face" * "How are you feeling now you blue prick?" * "Brazil's coming in like a f**king crazy bastard" * "Tiger ballsack I would like you to leave me alone" * "Nick you dirty f**k I don't want to touch your penis" * "I love this game because l've eaten balls, I'm used to that" Monstrum Quotes * "You c**k" * "f**k sake" * "F**k me" * "Holy s**t" * "Oh testicles" * "F**king c**k" * "How the f**k?" * "Holy f**king tits" * "Your an wank S**t" * "Jason you bastard" * "Oh Jasmine chickens" * "I need the good s**t now" * "F**king Fred you bastard" * "What the pissing s**t flaps?" * "Holy chickens in my ketchup dip" * "Oh French stick dip it in the custard" * "Oh f**k an duck right in the quacker" * "Oh f**k an duck and call him Harold" * "I think this is an guaranteed s**t idea" * "F**king jasmine rice you sexy bastard" * "I want to make a plastic chair made out of dildos" * "I'm gonna S**t myself so hard I'm gonna be able to taste with my a**" * "Oh if you ever needed to s**t yourself now is the time to let loose the canyon of s**t" Notes of Obsession Quotes * "Go f**k yourself" * "You horny little bastard" * "Your some kind of Jesus" * "It's in the f**k bedroom isn't it?" * "F**k off, I don't want visitors there" * "He's having a wank on the sofa TV" * "Suck my d**k and call me Georgina" * "It's time to puck up or shut up, and I'm thinking of shutting up" * "Am I looking for f**king more bloody sh**ing f**king s**t f**ks?" Outlast Quotes * "F**k it" * "Oh s**t" * "Oh f**k" * "F**k you" * "F**k that" * "S**t d**ks" * "F**king hell" * "Soggy d**ks" * "Your an d**k" * "French d**ks" * "We are f**ked" * "S**t in my d**k" * "All right you f**k boy" * "You can f**k yourself" * "F**king c**k in my a**" * "This is going to be fun" * "You can are f**k yourself" * "There is an d**k in my a**" * "You a**hole you fat a**hole" * "That is some f**ked up s**t" * "I'm going to get f**ked aren't" * "We got Jesus lucky right then" * "Oh yes you sexy f**king beast" * "We're gonna risk it for a biscuit" * "Put your d**k away for f**k sake" * "Holy crap he had his c**k removed" * "Boom shakalaka on an Wednesday" * "Where the f**k is the generator room?" * "We'll give him a little bit of time to f**k off" * "That shimmer in the glass f**ked me so hard" * "I don't want to lose my d**k, I like it where it is" * "I suppose we just go all rock out with a c**k out" * "He's an f**king MLG quickscoping troller this one" * "F**k it, I'm an man I do not get scared by this s**t" * "That was skidders in your jeans that's what that was" * "If you jump scare me I swear to God I'll punch you in the foot" * "If you had a f**king pump full of s**t where would you keep it?" * "He doesn't even shut the door on his way out, What an a**hole" * "There isn't as many d**ks in my a** as I first thought, Just mine" * "All right let's do what we do best, And that's sit on are a** and type" * "All I need now is an box full of water and escape and I'm f**king famous" * "You d**k you are strong and sturdy like a third grain Cleo from the Halfords" * "Oh d**ks, D**ks, D**ks, D**ks, D**ks, Big d**ks little d**ks all of them count" * "Rub the nipples touch the nose and let's get some hardcore footage for the YouTube action thriller" * "S**t I need to speed freak this, Don't worry though guys if anyone's good at speeding it's not me so we are screwed" * "Jesus and Jerome have entered the building at the same time, And they are not taking any s**t from f**king bastards like him" * "If you come in here I will beat the f**k out of you, I'm am Bruce Lee on steroids, I will f**king Jackie Chan your mom with my own vagina" Skyrim Quotes * "Jesus" * "Oh s**t" * "Holy s**t " * "Oh F**k Me" * "Excuse me you dirty f**k" * "Damn right you overgrown p**sy" (when Jack killed a Saber-Toothed Tiger in Skyrim) Quote From More Than One Game * "Oh c**k" (Agar.io and Monstrum) * "C**k" (Outlast and Notes of Obsession) * "Oh f**k me" (Outlast, Skyrim and Monstrum) * "Oh f**k me in the a**" (Outlast and Monstrum) * "Oh s**t" (Agar.io, Outlast, Skyrim and Monstrum) * "For f**k's sake" (Outlast and Notes of Obsession) * "The f**k's that?" (Outlast and Notes of Obsession) * "Holy Jemima" (Monstrum and Notes of Obsession) * "Oh f**k" (Outlast, Monstrum and Notes of Obsession) * "Holy Jemima Jesus" Outlast and Notes of Obsession) Trivia Jack's computer specifications are * XFX R7800 Ghost Edition * XMS 3 DDr3 Corsair Ram-2 Sticks of 8gb * 730 Watt Thermaltake Smart Series Power Supply * AMD FX 8320 Eight Core 3.5gz Processor (With Artic fan for cooling) * PGS AeroCool X-Preditor Evil Green Case * 2TB Hard Drive * 6 Fans all Green LED Jack's Keyboard is an Razer Deathstalker. Jack's Mouse is an Razer Deathadder. Jack's Mouse Pad is an Razer Sphex. Friends And Collaborations * Infinity * Clashing With Keith Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:English YouTubers